talkshow with Death Note chara
by KeiPo Lawliet
Summary: Last episode
1. episode 1 : Yagami Light

**TITLE: DN CHARA'S TALKSHOW**

**DEATH NOTE BUKAN PUNYA SAYA MAUPUN PSIKOPAT**

**DEATH NOTE PUNYA OHBA TSUGUMI & OBATA TAKESHI**

**GENRE: HUMOR, PARODY, GAJE , YAOI (DIKIT)**

**MC : K LAWLIET & ICCHAN**

K: Konnichiwa! Minna-san! Watashiwa Kei Rouraito (K Lawliet)! Saya adalah pembawa acara talkshow dengan para karakter death note!

Icchan : watashiwa Icchan desu! Asisten K. Dalam acara talkshow ini kita akan menampilkan tanya jawab dan curahan hati masing-masing karakter.

**Treng! Treng! PSIKOPAT present!**

**DN TALKSHOW!**

**(duduklah di posisi yang nyaman dan dalam jarak yang aman dari depan monitor agar mata anda tidak mengalami kerusakan, buta, dan yang paling parah adalah mata panda)**

**(L melotot ke K dan Icchan)**

Untuk episode pertama, kami menggunakan pertanyaan dari anggota Psikopat. Bagi yang ingin berpartisipasi, silahkan kirim pertanyaan anda lewat review ^_^

K : ini dia bintang tamu episode kali ini! Light Yagami!

Light : (duduk di kursi di atas panggung)

Icchan : Wah! Ini beneran Light Yagami?

Light : ya iyalah Icchan my dear (Light ketawa gaje)

K : Pertanyaan pertama "Apakah Light-kun adalah Kira?" pertanyaan ini dari Tachibana Eru

Light : Aku bukan kira! Dan aku tahu siapa yang memberi pertanyaan itu! Pasti Ryuuzaki kan? (duduk gaya Kira)

Icchan : Tahu dari mana pertanyaan itu dari Ryuuzaki?

Light : Lihat namanya saja , aku sudah tahu! (sombong)

Tachibana Eru= Eru = Elu= El= L= Ryuuzaki

K & Icchan : (sweat drop)

Icchan : apakah rambut Yagami-san copy paste dari Justin Bieber? Dari B-kun salah satu anggota Psikopat

Light : Nggak tuh! Kayaknya Justin yang copas dari aku (ditimpukin FG JB). Nee... ngomong-ngomong yang kirim tuh pertanyaan pasti si BB kan?

K : Sayang sekali , itu bukan BB. Tapi salah satu anggota Psikopat yang namanya B**** N******

Light : (siap-siap nulis nama B-kun di death note)

K & Icchan : kamu ngapain?

Light : gak kok (sweatdrop)

K : pertanyaan terakhir (author kehabisan ide) bagaimana pendapatmu tentang L?

Light : (curhat) aku gak ngerti! Kenapa FG lebih seneng ama tuh orang! Lihat deh! Apakah kalian tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia pernah sisiran atau keramas? Aku sih keramas dan sisiran. Tapi apa kalian gak perhatikan? Dia selalu terlihat seperti orang baru bangun tidur! Ngomongnya lemes terus, matanya tuh! Kayak panda!

Dan bagaimana bisa ada orang selalu makan manis tapi gak tambah gemuk? Yah kalau orang normal sih pasti beratnya 100kg!.

Kenapa sih? FG lebih suka dia! Lihat! Dia saja sudah kelihatan kayak zombie! Pucat, serem, gag ada gantengnya! Dia kayaknya narsisnya tingkat tinggi! Kalau ditanya "kok L selalu makan manis?" dia jawab "soalnya saya mau tambah manis" apa gak narsis orang kayak gitu!

Icchan : sabar Yagami-san! Tapi kebanyakan di death note, karakter yang FG-nya banyak, pasti mati duluan. Kayak L , Matt, Mello. Udah langsung ke topik berikutnya!

K : Light-kun, kita akan menampilkan foto-foto yang sensasional di layar belakang kita. Apakah anda tidak keberatan?

Light : Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, ho ho ho (lebay)

Layar menampilkan foto Light yang berumur 5 tahun

K : Apakah benar Light dulu sangat suka makanan manis seperti L. Itu GOSIP ATAU FAKTA? (kayak di ceriwis)

Light : Gosip! (dengan lantang)

L keluar dengan mengenakan baju Amulet Clover

Light : **what the f****?**

L pergi lagi ke belakang panggung...

K ; ok, gambar berikutnya

Layar menampilkan foto Light sebagai cover majalah banana republic

Light : **whaaaat? Aku gak pernah! **–gasp-

Icchan : Gimana Yagami-san?

Light : ini pasti bohongan ! editan! (light mulai panik)

L keluar mengenakan baju Amulet Heart

Light : sweatdrop

K ; Betul sekali! Foto itu adalah karya salah satu anggota PSIKOPAT yang bernama **************

Light : (sial! Aku tulis namanya di death note!) sweatdrop

Layar menampilkan foto LightXL yang sensasional sekali

K : Gimana Light-kun? Ini asli atau rekayasa?, GOSIP atau FAKTA?

Light : Fak... ah Gosip!

**TEEEEEEEET!**

K : Ah alat deteksi kebohongan berbunyi! Berarti Light berbohong! L! Keluar kau!

L keluar mengenakan bikini (?)

Light : (ngeliatin L dengan tatapan hentai)

Icchan : Whaaaaat? Berarti Yagami-san penganut Yaoi!

Light : woi! Itu rekayasa! (sweatdrop)

Icchan : Hiks padahal aku udah ngefans sama Yagami-san! Aku kira kau normal, ternyata?

Light : (nulis nama kameraman dan sutradara di death note)

"#$%^&* (kameraman) dan %$%^^&^% (sutradara) mati ketimpa lampu dan semua kamera rusak"

**(ada kesalahan teknis. Acara ditunda hingga minggu depan)**

**EPISODE BERIKUTNYA:**

**WAWANCARA DENGAN SI KEMBAR EMO L DAN B**

Gimana? Garing? Saya masih pemula! Maaf. **Review ** please


	2. episode 2 : L dan B

**TITLE: DN CHARA'S TALKSHOW**

**DEATH NOTE BUKAN PUNYA SAYA MAUPUN PSIKOPAT**

**DEATH NOTE PUNYA OHBA TSUGUMI & OBATA TAKESHI**

**GENRE: HUMOR, PARODY, GAJE , YAOI (DIKIT)**

**P.S : KAYAK ACARA KICK ANDY DAN OPRAH (TAUK KAN?)**

**MC : K LAWLIET & ICCHAN**

**Treng! Treng! PSIKOPAT present!**

**DN TALKSHOW!**

**(duduklah di posisi yang nyaman dan dalam jarak yang aman dari depan monitor agar mata anda tidak mengalami kerusakan, buta, dan yang paling parah adalah mata panda)**

Icchan : Hi minna-san!, ketemu lagi dengan saya Icchan (pake baju lollita)

(Light, L , Matsuda, Near, Mello, Matt nosebleed)

K : di episode ini, bintang tamu kita adalah duo kembar emo L dan B (pake baju toxedo)

(Misa, Sayu, Naomi (?), Hale blushing)

Icchan : wah namanya kayak nama angkot ya? LB (lobang buaya)

K : Yosh! Ini dia bintang tamu kita L dan B! cheer them!

L dan B memasuki panggung dan duduk di kursi dengan posisi biasa (gaya boker) dan ekspresi datar

K : B!, saya ngefas sama kamu!

Icchan : L!, saya ngefans sama kamu!

B : K? Kamu gak yaoi kan?

K : eh? –sweatdrop- yah bukan lah! Saya hanya ngefans bukan cinta!

Icchan : Haah! –gaya sinetron- K-niichan ternyata yaoi?

K : Aku bukan yaoi! –gaya sinetron-

L : Sumimasen, kapan acaranya bisa dimulai? –sambil makan cake (?)-

B : Iya, ini hanya buang-buang waktu! –sambil makan selai stroberi(?)-

K dan icchan : Ok! Ada yang mau curhat?, gimana kalau L dulu! –semangat-

Suasana menjadi hening...

Hening...

Shiiiiing...

L : baiklah!, saya akan curhat tentang Light-kun...

K, Icchan, B :Uuoo! o.0 –penasaran tingkat tinggi-

K : (bergumam) jangan-jangan...

Icchan : (bergumam) tentang Yagami-san...

B : (bergumam) ternyata adiku...

L : Saya mau membalas keluhan (curhatan) Light-kun tentang saya yang FG-nya lebih banyak daripada dia.

K, Icchan, B : Terjungkal dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas

L : begini, Light-kun itu selalu berakting baik, padahal dia licik, jahat, hentai (?), dan saya bukanlah panda jadi-jadian. Awas kau A.R (mengacungkan jari tengah ke kamera)

Kembali ke topik. Waktu saya diborgol bersama Light-kun, saya jadi tahu kebiasaannya sehari-hari yang sangat menjengkelkan yaitu dia selalu mandi lamaaa sekali yah kira-kira sampai 1 jam(?). Untuk mandinya sih 30 menit, tapi untuk merapikan rambutnya saja perlu waktu 30 menit. Itu pun sambil ber-narsis ria di depan kaca.

Icchan : Ih, L ternyata tukang ngintip

L : yah mau gimana lagi? Panjang borgolnya hanya 2 meter. Jadi pintu kamar mandi dubuka sedikit.

B : (bergumam) alhamdulillah(?) adiku ternyata normal

K : Oke, L lanjutkan!

L : Saya sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan kepada Light tentang apa itu high metabolisme.

Icchan : L , apa itu high metabolisme?

L : itu adalah proses dimana kita memakai semua energi kita untuk berpikir. Jadi saya tidak gemuk walaupun selalu makan manis. Saya tahu Light-kun iri padakau. Lagipula ada pepatah bilang You are what you eat dan karena aku selalu makan manis, itu membuktikan kalau i am sweet

(author juga gak tahu apa itu high metabolisme.)

K : Ternyata benar ya yang dikatakan Light-kun T_T

Icchan : Narsis tingkat tinggi

K : Hem, kita lanjutkan ke B saja.

Icchan : Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? B

B : Hmm jadi gini. Aku sedikit kesal. –blushing(?)-

K dan Icchan : kenapa B?

B : Dunia tuh gak adil! Kenapa aku hanya keluar di novel saja? Lalu dibikin apes terus. Dipukul ibu lah, gak dianggap anak lah, dibunuh kira lah. Jadi gini. Karena aku punya mata shinigami, aku bisa tahu kapan orang tua kami meninggal. Yah karena waktu itu aku masih kecil, jadi aku ceplas ceplos saja. Dan karena itu, aku dibenci oleh ibu sendiri (lebay sinetron mode on). Sejak itu, aku memiliki dendam pada L.

L : Whaaaat? Kakakku! Kenapa? Kok bisa begitu? Padahal selama ini aku menyayangimu! (kayak sinetron)

B : tanya sama penulis novelnya dong!. Tapi kalau di acara ini, kita peace saja ya!, peace man! (gaje)

K : okey?, kita ke bagian tanya jawab saja ya! (terharu T_T)

Icchan : pertanyaan ini dari Riri Jeevas

Gimana ceritanya sih kok L bisa jadi detektif nomor 1 gitu?

Trus, roger itu siapanya L sih?

Trus, buat B, tau gak kalau L mati? Dan gimana perasaannya waktu tau L mati?

Untuk K, PSIKOPAT itu kelompok apa sih?

Icchan : Bisakah kau menjawabnya L? B , dan K juga

L dan B : tentu saja bisa! –ancungin jempol-

L : nih jawabannya

Jadi gini, waktu saya tinggal di inggris dulu. Saya sering ditanyai Mello. Dia menanyakan siapa yang memakan coklatnya. Saya selidiki, ternyata pelakunya Linda dan kadang-kadang pelakunya adalah Matt. Sejak itu, Watari mengusulkan kepada saya untuk menjadi detektif. Yah awalnya saya hanya iseng saja. Tapi bisa jadi detektif nomor satu.

Roger , hmm. Dia sering menyampaikan pesanku kepada anak-anak panti. Tapi dia sudah bagaikan pamanku sendiri.

B : nih jawabannya

Aku nggak tahu kalau L sudah mati. Soalnya aku sudah dibunuh Kira. Perasaan ku? Sedih sih (sedikit) tapi juga senang karena Kira membalaskan dendamku pada L.

L : B!, teganya kau! –lebay mode on-

K : PSIKOPAT singkatan dari Persatuan siswa konyol di ruang bekas sembilan empat. Dan saya adalah wakil ketuanya.

Icchan : Ya, okey. Pertanyaan berikutnya dari Cahya Maulana "Apa yang terjadi jika L memakai pakaian rapi dan mengenakan kaus kaki?"

L : mungkin langit gonjang-ganjing bumi kerlap kerlip tuh. Hm kayaknya pertanyaan itu dari Light deh.

K :betul juga ya? Cahya = Light

Light : cemberut di belakang panggung

B : ngebayangin L pake baju toxedo dan mengenakan kaus kaki yang sangat ia benci

Suasana menjadi hening...

Hening...

Yak! Masuk ke iklan...

K : ok! Kita akan menampilkan foto-foto di layar seperti episode yang lalu

Layar menampilkan foto L sedang berciuman dengan Sayu

Icchan : Gimana? L apakah ini foto benar? GOSIP ATAU FAKTA?

L : ...

B :...

K :...

Sutradara baru : woy! Kalian makan gaji buta ya?

L : ya! Foto ini betul, fakta

Light : (muncul entah dari mana) Sayu-chaaaan! –lebay mode on-

B : (bergumam) adikku normal.. (mengelus dadanya)

L : musim semi nanti kami akan menikah

Light : woy! Kapan lamarannya?. Kok aku nggak dikasih tahu? Aku kan kakaknya Sayu! (menarik kerah baju L *?* dan menggoyang-goyangkannya)

Icchan : selamat ya Sayu-neechan (bersalaman dengan Sayu *?*)

Sayu : L, harusnya kamu jangan bilang-bilang di depan media! –blush-

Light : Sayu! Kenapa kamu gak bilang sama aku? (Teriak gaje)

Sayu : di fanfic K Lawliet yang judulnya L v.s K kan kakak udah tahu kalau aku pacaran sama dia! (meluk tangan L)

K : Kok acara ini makin gaje ya?

Icchan : L-san kayaknya senang

Mello : (nonton di tv) L-nii sama! ((T_T))

Near : selamat ya kak L –datar-

Matt : (sibuk main nintendo DS)

Bapak Yagami (Soichiro) : (nonton di tv) Sayuuu! Kok belum bilang ke ayah?

Ibu Yagami : Tapi Sayu sudah bilang sama aku

(Like father like son ya?)

K : Sekian acara gaje ini –sweatdrop-

Icchan : Bintang tamu kami di episode berikutnya adalah Near a.k.a Nate River

K : Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya!

Light : (ngancem L pake detnot)

L :presentase Light adalah Kira naik jadi 98%

Light : #$% u L!

B : Ni acara makin ancur ya?

Icchan : B mau jadi pacar aku nggak? –blush-

B : Oke deh!

K : Get away from her you pervert!

**EPISODE BERIKUTNYA :**

**WAWANCARA DENGAN SI BERUANG KUTUB NEAR A.K.A NATE RIVER**

Gimana garing (lagi?) REVIEW please!


	3. episode 3 : Nate River

**TITLE: DN CHARA'S TALKSHOW**

**DEATH NOTE BUKAN PUNYA SAYA MAUPUN PSIKOPAT**

**DEATH NOTE PUNYA OHBA TSUGUMI & OBATA TAKESHI**

**GENRE: HUMOR, PARODY, GAJE , YAOI (DIKIT)**

**P.S : KAYAK ACARA KICK ANDY DAN OPRAH (TAUK KAN?)**

**MC : K LAWLIET & ICCHAN**

**Treng! Treng! PSIKOPAT present!**

**DN TALKSHOW!**

**(duduklah di posisi yang nyaman dan dalam jarak yang aman dari depan monitor agar mata anda tidak mengalami kerusakan, buta, dan yang paling parah adalah mata panda)**

Icchan : Hai semua!, jumpa lagi dengan saya Icchan Uehara (pake baju amulet fortune)

(semua chara DN yg cwo blushing+ nosebleed *lagi?*)

K : Dan K Lawliet (pake baju Royal Crown)

(gak ada yang respon)

Icchan : Kasihan K-niichan. Gk ada yang heboh liat kakak (sombong)

K : My heart unlock! Jadi karakter!, Death Rebel!

(semua chara DN yg cwe blushing)

K : Pake baju karakter royal crown gak cocok ya? (T_T)

Icchan : Iya!, lebih bagus pake kostumnya death rebel

K : Oke!, sudah cukup basa-basinya!, kita sambit *o.O* eh sambut! Bintang tamu kita Nate River

Near : memasuki panggung dan duduk di kursi dengan posisi biasa

(gak ada respon)

Icchan : Maksudnya Near

(pada respon semua)

Near : kayaknya kalau Nate River pada gak kenal, tapi kalau Near pada heboh (duduk di pojok ruangan)

Icchan :sungguh terlalu (gaya roma irama)

K : do you have something to say Near-chan?

Near : Hnn...

K dan Icchan : (bergumam) beda banget ya sama L. Padahal dia kan penerusnya L

Near : Eh, kalian berdua kakak beradik kan?. Kok nama belakangnya beda?. Lawliet dan Uehara

K : bukan sodara kandung kok!, tapi kami udah kayak kakak adik ya? kayak lu dan kakak-kakak gaje lu!

Icchan : iya!. Near, ada yang ingin kau katakan?

Near : Hnn... Jadi gini.

K : (gumam) Near yang biasanya pendiam...

Icchan : (gumam) curhaaaat!

Near : selama saya hidup saya tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta.

K : Iya sih, aku juga (T_T)

Icchan : Near... (mata berbinar)

K : (gumam) kayaknya nih anak bohong deh. Soalnya baru aja gw baca doujinshi NearxLinda

Near : Saya juga sedikit kesal pada Lidner. Waktu itu saya suruh dia mencari data penyelidikan, tauk-tauk dia malah chatting di Fb sama Gevanni.

Icchan : Whaaaaaaaaat? o.O

K : ...

Near : ...

Icchan : Hmm, langsung tanya jawab aja ya? –sweatdrop-

K : Kita kok jadi terbawa suasana ya?.

Icchan : Iya, jadi pada kicep semua

Near : (nyusun menara dadu*?*)

K : Ok! (bersemangat) pertanyaan pertama dari Riri Jeevas

Icchan : Wah Riri-san rajin review ya ^_^

K : dari Riri Jeevas =buat Near, segila apa sih kamu sama mainan?

Near, kamu kan suka duduk di lantai, gak masuk angin tuh?

Kamu itu albino ya? Atau orang yg bisa liat makhlus halus? Abisnya rambut kamu warnanya putih sih~

Icchan : Gimana Near? Jawaaaaaabaaaannya adaaaalahhh ? eng ing eng eng (gaya Fitri T di missing lyryc)

Near : Bagi saya, mainan itu... hnn...gimana ya?

**Satu jam kemudian **

Near : Saya suka tapi saya tidak terlalu menggilai mainan. Saya biasanya menggunakan mainan untuk berfikir dan mengisi waktu luang.

K : Kita hampir kehabisan jam tayang (T_T)

Near : Buat pertanyaan kedua. Saya suka duduk di lantai karena adem dan karena di wammys house gak ada ac dan selama ini saya tidak pernah masuk angin, sakit, flu dll

Icchan : Hebat! (tepuk tangan)

Near : buat pertanyaan ketiga. Jadi gini, dulu rambut saya hitam seperti L. Tapi waktu saya berumur 5 tahun, saya diajak L ,B, Mello, Matt ke museum Fatahilah *?*. Nah disana saya disuruh masuk ke penjara bawah tanahnya. Saat saya masuk, B menjahili saya dengan menutup pintu masuk penjara dengan triplek (gak ada pintunya). Otomatis saya menjerit ketakutan . Kebayang gak sih? Di dalam ruangan itu selama 30 menit?. Saat keluar, rambut saya jadi putih dan saya jadi albino permanen.

Icchan : Ohh jadi gitu =_="

K : (kicep)

Near : K, kamu mau gak jadi pengganti saya menjadi penerus L?

K : Whaaaaaaat? (terjungkal kaki diatas kepala dibawah) kenapa?

Near : Lihat saja, kalian mirip kok. Tapi bedanya K lebih normal

K : Whaaaat? Aku disamakan dengan panda jadi-jadian itu?(o.O)

Icchan : Betul betul betul (gaya upin ipin)

K : Udah! Lanjut aja ke pertanyaan berikutnya! Dibacakan oleh Icchan

Icchan : dari B-kun=

- Near suka makan apa?

- Near suka sama Linda?

- Near menganggap L apa?

Near : Saya suka makan makanan yang berasal dari susu seperti keju, yoghurt, susu. Soalnya saya mau badan saya tinggi.

Sebenarnya saya suka Linda (blush)

Saya menganggap L seperti kakak

Icchan : Near suka Linda? (heri=heboh sendiri)

K : Kayaknya fansnya Near banyak ya? Lumayan banyak lho Review yang masuk.

Icchan : pertanyaan berikut dari Azusa Rue RyuzaHitsuGaara Chan=tnya dund ortu near cpa cie?*gag pnting*

lbh mlih mello,matt apa L?*untk couple yaoi mu*

Near : Ibu saya Na****** River, ayah saya Jo** River. Begitulah yang dikatakan Roger kepadaku

Untuk couple yaoi?, saya straight lebih suka cewek (polos)

Icchan : Udah! Itu aja gak ada lagi

K : Paling heboh pasti pas bintang tamunya Mello n Matt

Icchan : Ok, Near. Kita akan menapilkan foto-foto. Kau tidak keberatan?

Near : Tidak kok silahkan saja!

Layar menampilkan foto Near bersama L, B, Mello, Matt di depan museum Fatahilah (rambut Near masih hitam )

Icchan : Kawaii!

Near : Secara, Saya memang manis dari kecil (Narsisnya sama kayak L)

K :...

Layar menampilkan foto Near sedang !#$%, F%&*(^%^*, ++_(*&^*_, dengan Mello

K : Astaghfirullah! (menutup mata Icchan)

Near : Rekayasa! Kan sudah saya jelaskan, kalau saya straight. (ekspresi datar)

K : Nia-tan! Kamu kecil-kecil ternyata cabe rawit ya!

Mello : (entah muncul dari mana) Hey Near! Foto itu asli! Kau tidak ingat?

Near : Saya hanya mau sama FemMello

Mello : Near! Teganya kau!

Icchan : Wah, Mello-san 2 in 1 ya? Kayak Hudson [Hudson : Kok saya dibawa2?]

Matt : (mucul entah dari mana) Mello! Jadi kau lebih memilih Near rival abadimu daripada aku seme sejatimu

Mello : itu waktu aku jadi FemMello

Icchan : Sudah, jangan bertengkar! Kalian kan sahabat.

ML+MT : Diam kau! Anak kecil!

Icchan : Hiksu! Huaaaaaaaa! (nagis sekencang kencangnya)

K : (Nodongin Machine gun ke duo M) Persetan kalian! Membuat my kawaii imouto menangis! (ekspresi kira)

L : (mucul tiba-tiba) Sudah! Kalian jangan bertengkar (menembakan machine gun ke atas seperti Hiruma *eyeshield21)

Near :Hiks hiks huaaaa!. Aku gak mau kakakku berubah jadi kayak Hiruma! (nangis sambil meluk K)

K : (blush) woooooy! Saya straight! Bukan yaoi! Author gimana sih! (oh iya! Saya kan authornya)

L : Near, tadi hanya akting (senyum manis dan memeluk Near. K ikut kepeluk) cep cep jangan nagis

Icchan : K-niichan! (meluk K)

Mello : Teletubies! Berpelukan! (ngejek nih)

K : (mendorong L dan Near) Ngapain sih kalian? Ini bukan fic Yaoi!. Waktu tayang kita juga bentar lagi habis!. Bentar lagi tahun baru!

L+N : Tahun baru kemaren kalee!gak up to date lu!

Icchan : Huuweeeee K-niichan terbukti 100% yaoi! Huweeeee! (huwe atau hore?)

L : Kalau diperhatikan, Icchan manis juga ya, lalu –piiiip- lageh (sensor) (meluk Icchan)

K : GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERT! (narik Icchan)

L : Lah! Suka-suka saya dong! Sayu mengijinkan saya poligami kok! (glaresparkle)

K : Kalau sama Yagami Light-kun sih boleh!. Tapi jangan sama my kawaii imouto dong!

Matt : Kalau Icchan sama aku boleh?

K : Nah, kalau sama Matt, baru boleh

Mello : Matt how could you?. Aku kan uke-mu! Masaq kamu mau sama anak kecil itu?

Matt : Yah, kalau aku nikah sama kamu ka gak bisa. Jadi aku pilih Icchan yang cantik, mugil, sexy,

-piiip- lagi.

Icchan : Oh~~ Matt!

K : (hiksu) adiku...

Light : (muncul tiba-tiba) L! Udah lu cerai aja sama Sayu! Lebih baik kamu sama Uehara!

L : Geh? Kalau sama Uehara Tsubasa sih aku mau!

Light : Bukan Uehara Tsubasa! (nodongin L detnot)

L : Sudah terbukti! Light adalah Kira!. Mogi, Ide, Aizawa! Tangkap dan keroyok Light-kun!

Near : Rester, Gevanni, Matt, Mello! Tembak Light-san!

Icchan : Woooow! Gile! Sadis banget tuh perintahnya!. Aku mau tembak Yagami-san pake machine gun!

K : Aku pengen congkel matanya (ketawa serem kayak B)

B : Aku ikutan ah (muncul dari mana loe?)

Yagami Light tewas menggenaskan di studio 13 ½ psiko TV.

Semua : Death glare hahahahahahahaahahaha Kira sudah Ko'it

K : Kira-nya sudah ko'it. Tapi Light-nya masih hidup *?* (lha, kok bisa?)

Akhirnya acara gaje ini selesai! Thanks for watching (reading)!

Episode berikutnya : wawancara dengan Matt a.k.a Mail Jeevas!

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

K Lawliet : Akhirnya... =_= selesai juga. (death glare) gak tahan jadi MC-nya! Apes terus T_T

Icchan Uehara : Kalau K-niichan berhenti jadi MC, Nichan gak boleh makan cake, teh manis, permen, dan makanan manis lainnya. Tentu saja! Niichan gak boleh main Point Blank, Adventure Quest, Dragon Table, Fatal Frame, G.T.A, dan game komputernya aku hapus semua!. (ekspresi Kira)

K Lawliet : Higyaaaaaa! Jangan! I cant live with out them!.–sweatdrop-

Icchan Uehara : Death Note-nya juga aku sita!

K Lawliet : Hey! Jangan kenceng-kenceng! Mati aku!

Icchan Uehara : -siap siap nulis nama asli K di detnot-

K Lawliet : ya allah! Kenapa kau memberikanku adik durhaka, bejad, laknat, dan hentai *?*.

Icchan Uehara : Makanya! Suruh readers pada review!

K Lawliet : Tolong di review ya! biar saya bisa tetap hidup!. Kira Kami-sama... gomenasai!... *?*

(mati dengan wajah bahagia)

Icchan Uehara : Readers-minna sama! Di episode berikutnya, K akan digantikan oleh pacar saya Beyond Birthday

K Lawliet : (hidup lagi)

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**

Terima pertanyaan, kritik, saran, flame pun saya terima.

Saya masih pemula...

Kalau ada kesalahan...

Mohon dimaafkan...

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011**


	4. episode 4 : Mail Jeevas

**TITLE: DN CHARA'S TALKSHOW**

**DEATH NOTE BUKAN PUNYA SAYA atau PSIKOPAT**

**DEATH NOTE PUNYA OHBA TSUGUMI & OBATA TAKESHI**

**GENRE: HUMOR, PARODY, GAJE , YAOI (DIKIT)**

**P.S : KAYAK ACARA KICK ANDY DAN OPRAH (TAUK KAN?)**

**MC : K LAWLIET & ICCHAN**

**Treng! Treng! PSIKOPAT present!**

**DN TALKSHOW!**

**(duduklah di posisi yang nyaman dan dalam jarak yang aman dari depan monitor agar mata anda tidak mengalami kerusakan, buta, dan yang paling parah adalah mata panda)

* * *

**

Icchan : Ohayo gozaimasu! Hari ini kita tayang lebih cepat. Jadi, waktu tayang kita nambah!.

B : Di episode ini, saya akan menggantikan K. Ngomong-ngomong, K demam 50° C.

Icchan : Kasihan K-niichan.

K : (muncul dengan gaje) Gitu-gitu juga, Saya nungguin Icchan di belakang panggung!. Awas kau B!

B : Sweatdrop

Icchan : Kemarin saya nemu video Light complain tentang Matt.

B : Ini videonya!

Light : Sebelumnya aku sudah complain tentang L kan?. Kali ini saya mau complain tentang Matt, Mello, dan Near.

* * *

Mail Jeevas alias Matt. Apa-apaan dia?. Di komik dia hanya muncul di jilid 12 dan hanya 10 panel dan setelah itu dia mati karena ditembak pengawalnya Takada Kiyomi. Apa yang membuatnya sangat populer di kalangan FG?. Masih gantengan aku kan daripada dia? (ditabok Matt's FG). Di Anime, dia hanya muncul satu kali, itu pun pas dia mati!. Dialognya dikit, suaranya kurang bagus lagi!.

Mihaeel Keehl alias Mello. Hanya satu pertanyaan. Dia itu cewek, atau cowok?. Yah... buat refrensi, lihat anime death note episode 29, sekitar menit ke 6. Apa ini kesalahan animator? Atau mello itu cewek? (perhatikan bagian dadanya...). /

Nate River alias Near. Near, sebenarnya umurmu berapa sih? Kok kelihatan kayak anak kecil terus?. Lalu kenapa kau benar-benar mirip dengan L?. Itulah yang membuatku sangat membencimu!. Apa-apaan dia? Kok FG-nya juga banyak? Anak autis kayak gitu kok digemarin? (dilempar bom sama Near's FG). Banyak yang bilang waktu near bersimbah darah saat sebagian anggota SPK dibunuh Kira kelihatan sexy. Bocah albino autis pencinta mainan dibilang sexy? Masih sexy-an aku kaleee!.

Last word: Saya akan membunuh semua anak Wammy's House yang dididik jadi penerus L!

* * *

Icchan : Begitulah...

B : Hey! Aku juga dari Wammy's house! (masa'?). Nanti malam kubunuh kau! (ngeluarin pisau lipat)

Icchan : Oke, kita sambut aja deh bintang tamu kita Mail Jeevas!.

Matt : (Memasuki panggung seperti model di atas catwalk)

(FG-nya Matt yang di studio pada ricuh)

Matt : Tenang semuanya! Kalau mau tanda tangan, silahkan antri setelah acara ini ya!. Bagi yang beruntung, akan saya beri kecupan manis dari bibir saya. (Gaya lebaynya Tamaki *ouran host club*)

K : Jangan dekat-dekat Icchan ya!

Matt : Near!, Mello!, sekarang!

M+N: (Menyiram K dengan air se- danau Toba *?*)

Icchan : Kenapa kau melakukan ini Matt? (sinetron's lebay mode on)

Matt : Karena aku ingin membukatikan kalau...

Icchan : Matt! Membukatikan apa?

Matt : (Memeluk Icchan)

Icchan : Lepaskan Matt! Nanti genre fic ini berubah jadi M.

Mello : Matt! Ngapain loe! Pasangan loe kan gue!

Matt : Kita bertiga –piiiiip- yuk!

I + M : Oke deh! Kalau begitu kan adil!

K : Wooooy! Gua jadi basah nih! (nodongin machine gun andalannya ke ML+MT)

Near : K-san, kamu pake baju ini saja.

K : What the f***? . Terpaksa! Harus dipake! Dingin!, gua lagi sakit lagih!.

Mello : Wignya juga dipake ya! *?*

Icchan : Sambil menunggu K ganti baju, kita tanya jawab saja sama Matt!.

M+N : (Tepuk tangan gaje)

B : (cemburu karena pacarnya*?* diambil Matt)

Icchan : pertanyaan pertama dari Farha Milati

buat mattchan..

-sejak umur brp kamu mulai ngerokok? Ga takut kena kanker kah atau keguguran (?) janin? O.o

-matt, kamu suka sama sayu ga?

-btw, kamu sama mello g ada hubungan apa2 kan? Cz trlihat mencurigakan gitu sih xP *gaploked*

-knp kamu kmana2 pake gogel? Apa matamu kna katarak parah? O.0 #plak!

Matt : Farha-chan, Aku mulai merokok sejak umur 15 tahun yah pas Mello meninggalkan Wammy's House aku stress karena kehilangan uke tercintaku dan gak takut keguguran janin karena gw kan cowok. Yang takut keguguran tuh Mello.

Aku suka sama Sayu? Nggak tuh!

Hubunganku dengan Mello? Kami pacaran. Biasanya saya yang jadi seme, dan Mello jadi Uke.

Goggle ini pemberian Mello, uke-ku tercinta. Jadi akan selalu saya pakai kemanapun gw pergi. Sampe mati pun masih gw pake ni gogel.

B : Setia dari hongkong! Lu baru aja ngerebut pacar gue!

Matt : K-san udah nyetujuin kok!

Icchan : Beyond! Aku nggak pernah... ah... sama... Matto-kun!

B : Sebaiknya jangan Icchan! (lebay mode on)

Matt : Mello, i loppphhhh yuuu!

Mello : Oh Matt, oh... hmm... Matt! Stop licking my neck!

K : Ini bukan fic lemon! Rate-nya kan K bukan M! (treak pake toak dari belakang panggung)

Matt : Lha!, bisa kok diubah.(-piiiiiiiiip- dengan Mello)

B : Acara ini tidak boleh ditonton anak kecil. Mereka masih polos (menutup mata Icchan)

Mello : Ya, betul sekali.

Matt : K! Keluar kau! Ganti rate nya jadi M!

K : (keluar dengan baju seragam sekolah cewek Ouran High School)

ML+MT+B+L+LI*?* : (terjungkal kepala di bawah, kaki di atas) APAAAAAAA! K PEREMPUAN?

K : (blush karena malu) emangnya kenapa? Salah? (nodongin machine gun kesayangannya ke M2.B,L2)

M2 : Nggak kok! (merinding disko)

L2 : Astahgfirullah...

Icchan : Eh?, aku lupa kasih tahu ya?

K : Mello! Matt! (nembakin machine gun ke duo M)

B : Kok ini K kayak Haruhi Ouran hosutobu?

Icchan : Sebenarnya K itu cewek (=_=a) Tapi... yah gitu deh...

K : Aku nyamar jadi cowok karena cowok-cowok DN tuh pada ganjen semua!

B : Tapi kenapa namamu kayak nama cowok? (B lihat nama asli K dengan mata shinigami)

M2+N: Nama aslinya siapa?

Light : Iya! Namanya siapa? (menyiapkan detnot)

B : Namamu bukan K Lawliet!

M2+L2+N : (Terjungkal) Ya iyalah! K Lawliet gak mungkin nama asli! (treak pake toak mesjid)

B : Tapi, sama kayak L. Nama depannya hanya 1 huruf!

Light : B! Cepetan!

L : Light-kun 1000% adalah Kira.

Light : Diam kau Ryuuzaki! S.T.F.U!

B : Nama aslimu... K Ponsen...

Light : Yes! (selesai menulis nama K di death note)

(40 detik kemudian)

K : Bweeee! Aku nggak mati kan? (glare)

Light : kok bisa?

K : Karena aku authornya! :P

Icchan : ok! Daripada kita ngobrol gaje, kita lanjutin aja tanya jawabnya! Dari Riri Jeevas-san

Saya pengen tau isi kamar dan isi lemarinya Matt dong! Yg terakhir, kapan Matt-kun ngelamar saya? *plak*

Matt : Di kamar saya ada PS 1 s/d 3, nintendo wii, nintendo DS, komputer, komik dan novel. Isi lemariku? Hmmm... isinya banyak! Mulai dari kostum cosplay, baju buat menyamar, baju sehari-hari, baju zirah juga ada.

Kita belum kenal satu sama lain. Jadi maaf ya, Riri-chan. Um, tapi saya mau kok! (gombal mode on)

Icchan : Waaaah, ternyata banyak yang suka sama Matt ya!

Mello : MakDarIt (maka dari itu) Matt itu selalu setia (Selingkuh Tiada Akhir)

Near : Oh, Matt ternyata setia sama kamu (nyusun menara koin)

Mello : Iya (hiksu) T_T. Near, mau –piiiiiiip- denganku gak? (berbisik)

Icchan : Hyaaaaaaah! Ternyata gosip itu benar!

Mello : Emangnya –piiiip- itu apa! Dasar! Ngeres! Orang mau main PS kok!

Near : Anak jaman sekarang memang pada hentai ya pikirannya kayak L

K : Wooooy! Acara ini kapan selese nya! (Nembak kaki M+N+I dengan Machine gun kesayangannya)

Icchan : Neechan sadiiiiis!

Mello : Andai saja kau bukan author, pasti akan ku bunuh dan ku mutilasi! (ini Mello atau Beyond?)

K : Woooy! Dari dulu tuh w pingin mutilasi Light! I HATE YOU LIGHT! Rasanya pengen bgt menggal kepala dia, lalu ngancurin jantungnya sampe darah bermuncratan. Lalu aku bakal congkel mata elu!. W bikin muka elu gak berbentuk lagi! Hwahahahahahaah (psychoglare)

B : EH! W ikutan donk! Kemaren w gak dapet bagian waktu ngehajar Kira!  
L : Eh, saya juga ikutan donk!

Icchan : Nah loo! Kalau kayak begini L dan B gak bisa di bedain ya?

Near : Mana yang L? Mana yang B?

Matt : Bahkan seorang Misora Naomi agen FBI tidak bisa membedakan L dan B

K : Yang kiri itu B, yang kanan L

I+M+M+N+Li : Ber-oooooooh-ria seperti OOC (lha! Disini kan pada OOC semua)

L : Lho kok? K bisa tahu?

K : Saya kan punya mata shinigami! Saya tukeran mata sama Kurosaki Ichigo yang baik hati. Dalam kata lain sih dapetnya gratis. Gak usah menukar ½ masa hidup kok ^_^ .

(pada kenyataannya sih... K ngancem ichigo pake foto Ichigo lagi yaoi-an sama semua chara cwo Bleach. Tentunya semua foto itu rekayasa. Ada juga foto Ichigo lagi –piiiiiip- sama Orihime dan Kuchiki. Kalau yg ini sih foto asli. Ada videonya juga lho! Kalau anda mau, pesan sekarang juga! Ke nomor telponnya K Ponsen. Anda juga bisa memesan lewat Hiruma Youichi. Dan kalau and memesan sekarang, gratis video Hiruma –piiiip- dengan Mamori)

Icchan : Tadi itu iklan ya?

K : Iya! (ketawa garing) heheh. Oke! Pertanyaan berikut dari Jazz Michaels (from PSIKOPAT)

Komik kesukaan Matt apa?. Matt ngomong-ngomong kamu tahu cheat Adventure Quest gak?

Bener gak sih Matt pernah –piiiip- Near? (saya fudanshi tapi saya bukan maho)

Matt : Magic and The Twins , Lens, dan Psikopat the series (author promosi niiih).

Bukannya Adventure Quest gak ada cheatnya ya?

Saya gak pernah –piiip- Near

Udah ya! saya pergi dulu. Ada acara jumpa fans. Dah... (buru2 cabut)

K : Kok endingnya ngegantung sih?

* * *

**Episode berikutnya: wawancara dengan Mihael Keehl alias Mello**


	5. Episode 5 : Special Episode WOW oo

**Special episode:**

**Death note belongs to Ohba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi**

**This fic belongs to K/KeiPo Lawliet **

**OOS (out of story) **what the maksud?

Maksudnya gak nyambung sama cerita ini.

* * *

K : waih! Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic ini. Fic gaje bin nista

Icchan : Di episode ini kayaknya Light bakal heboh bgt deh

K : L juga

Icchan : Udah daripada ngomong gaje, kita mulai aja acaranya

K : Selamat siang pemirsa! Akhirnya kita tiba di gedung acara (pakai baju batik. Balik jadi cowok)

Icchan : Doki doki deeeesu! (pakai gaun pink rok pendek se lutut)

Mello : Heh? Kei jadi cowok lagi?

K : Gak auk nih! Authornya gak jelas! Tokoh Kei itu cewek atau cowok?

Icchan : Kamu kan authornya!

K :SSSST! Merahasiakan identitas!

Icchan : Banyak yg udah tahu identitas loe lewat blog, kimong, dan deviant art cuy!

K : Oh tidak bisa!(gaya sule) belum tentu para readers minna san sudah buka blog ku!

Icchan : Udah! Kita masuk aja ke dalam!

K+I+M: masuk ke dalam gedung acara

L : (pake baju pengantin laki2 adat Betawi)

Sayu : (pake baju pengantin cewek adat Betawi)

Icchan : Selamat ya Sayu-neechan! (salaman , cipika cipiki sama Sayu)

K : Selamat ya L! (jabat tangan sama L)

Light : (bergumam) Buset dah! Gue di duluin sama adik! Dikasih duit kek! Kan harus minta izin dulu sama kakak! Doain gue jauh jodoh ya? sialan lu Ryuuzaki!

Misa : Light sih! Misa ajak tahun lalu gak mau!

Light : Misa, gimana kalau sekarang?

Misa : OMG! Light! Mau mau mau! Ayo! (meluk2 Light)

K : Wah! Gak kerasa waktu berjalan cepet banget ya!

Icchan : Iya... btw, akadnya kemarin ya? jadi Light udah gak bisa protes!

Near : Kemarin Light gak dateng, katanya sih dia lagi dedlen

K : Lha! Saia aja lagi dedlen aja sempet2tin dateng. Eh ngomong2 Light memang bikin komik apa dedlen terus

Near : Catatan Santet Sang Dukun

Icchan : Wah kayak Death Note donk!

K : Wah Light sudah insyaf! Dia sudah bukan KIRA lagi. Dan akhirnya menjadi komikus di KOLOIN

Icchan : EH? Light yang mana? Light kan ada 2!Yagami Light (DN) dan Light Yagami (SML)

Near : dua2 nya gak bisa datang

Mello : Huh, Matt gak dateng (bete)

Matt : hosh hosh (nyamperin mello)

Mello : Abis dari mana lo?

Matt : dari Comic fair yang diadakan KOLOIN

Mello : ada acara cosplay juga ya?

Matt : iya, kok tahu?

Mello : tuh kamu masih pake kostum cosplaynya

K : Matt unyu! Cosplay jadi Susanto Meiwanto (Erlin Susanto belongs to : Fauzy Zulvikar Firmansyah)

Matt : what the maksud...-_- o.O hoeeeeeeeh? Kok masih aku pake? Bajunya?

Near : Foto bareng donk! Kebetulan, saya penggemarnya Susanto

K :Makin gaje ya?

Icchan : L niichan kayaknya rada beda deh

K : Ya iyalah! Sekarang lagi seneng dia

Light : Tumben tampang lu seneng Ryuuzaki?

L : Soalnya Sayu lagi hamil 3 bulan

Light : WHAT THE F%&*? (siap2 menghajar Ryuuzaki)

Sayu : Oniichan! Yamete kudasai!

Light : Sayu-chan (sparkle eyes)

Sayu : Ayolah kakak, aku sudah dewasa! Bukan anak kecil lagi!

K : Pantesan Sayu-san rada buncit

Sayu : Iya nih, saking cintanya

Light : Kayaknya lo sama Sayu ga pernah ketemu deh

L : Awalnya kita kenalan di Kaskus, lalu berlanjut ke Fb, dan kimong. Lalu waktu itu ada acara gathering member kimong. Pas di acara gath, Sayu dateng pake kostum cosplay jadi Hatsune Miku. Dan waktu itu kebetulan aku jadi Kaito. Lalu ada photographer yang nyuruh kita pose kayak mau ciuman. Dan sejak itu kita jadi saling suka deh...

Light : Ooh, jadi waktu itu sayu minta dianterin ke acara cosplay buat ketemu sama kamu? (mundung di pojokan)

L : Sebenarnya kami gak sengaja ketemu (meluk Sayu)

K : Sayu-san namanya jadi Sayu Lawliet dong... (gaje)

Sayu : (memeluk L dengan mesra) Nanti anak kita namanya siapa?

L : Karena saya nge fans sama k3y_pyonn, jadi nanti namanya Keygi Lawliet saja

K : WTM? L, k3y_pyonn itu saya. Jangan-jangan kamu Loulite_RyuuTan ya?

L : Iya! Wah kebetulan!

Light : (memojok di pojokan)

Icchan : Makin gaje nih cerita...

**-DN Talkshow special episode end-**

* * *

K : selesai juga nih...

Icchan : iya nih!

K : Nantikan episode berikutnya! **Talkshow with Michael Keehl alias Mello**


	6. episode 6 : Mihael Keehl

**Episode 5 : Mihail Keehl / Mello**

**Treng! Treng! PSIKOPAT present!**

**DN TALKSHOW!**

**(duduklah di posisi yang nyaman dan dalam jarak yang aman dari depan monitor agar mata anda tidak mengalami kerusakan, buta, dan yang paling parah adalah mata panda)**

* * *

K : Konbanwa minna-sama! Kali ini kita tayang malam karena episode ini spesial untuk pasangan...

Ehem!... Yaoi dan straight sekaligus... (pake baju Kagamine Len)

Icchan : Betul sekali! (pake baju Kagamine Rin)

Near : Kenapa ditayangin malam? (muncul tiba2)

K : Gyaaaaaaaa! Ada tuyul albino! (mabuuuuuuur!)

Icchan : ara! Nia-tan! Ngagetin aja!

K : (bangkit dari kubur *?*) Acara ini ditayangin malam biar anak kecil gak nonton! Khusus episode ini, rate-nya diganti jadi M! Bagi yang masih dibawah umur, pencet tombol back ya! (melambai lebay). Tapi di episode berikutnya bakal diganti jadi K lagi kok!

Icchan : Lha! Jadi di episode ini aku gak boleh ikut donk!

K : Iya! Jadi Icchan pulang saja ya! nanti kakak kasih cake cokelat keju stroberi ya!

Icchan : Arigato nii/nee-sama! (hilang seketika)

K : Dasar maniak makanan manis! (ekspresi Kira)

San : Konbanwa! Saya pengganti Icchan!. Namaku San Xerardo! Yoroshiku onegaishimaaasu!

K : San-chan? (dari mamotte lollipop)

Forte : Mohon bantuannya ya Kei-san!

K : Iya! ^_^"a

Chika : Michiru! Katanya di sekitar sini ada zombiel! Kok gak ada tanda2nya sama sekali? (treak pake toak mesjid)

Michiru : eh! Itu dia! (nunjuk K)

K : eeeeeeh! Saya bukan zombie!

Zarame : Michiru! Dia bukan zombie!, dia itu sama sepertimu! Manusia yg memiliki mata shinigami!

Ryuk : wah wah ada Zarame apa kabar sobat!

Zarame : Ryuk! (mukanya memerah. Bukan cinta kok! tapi karena malu)

Ryuk : ! Shinigami peringkat 2 kok sekecil boneka siih? Gyahahahahaha!

K + S + F + C + Mc : -sweatdrop-

Zarame : ini gara-gara si shiba sialan itu!

Ryuk : Gyahahaha dikalahkan oleh zombie? Bwahahahahaaha!

K : Daripada kita pada ngomong gajhe, mendingan kita sambit! Eh sambut bintang tamu kita Michael Keehl! Cheer him!(her. Hehe)

Mello : (memasuki panggung dengan mengenakan pakaian o.O3 Eeeeeeeh? GOTHIC LOLLITA?)

San : Mello, kapan kamu transgender?

Mello : Gak tau nih! Gara-gara author lagi artblock. Masa' aku terus yg jadi pelampiasannya?

San : Uapaaaaaaaaaaa? K apain Mello?

K : Saya pake dia jadi sasaran latihan menembak. Karena gak ada target yg bergerak, aku dan Hiruma-san pake Mello dan Matt sebagai sasarannya. Oh iya! Sena dan Monta juga! (glare)

San : Oooh gitu... (makan cake sama L)

K : What the –piiip-! Sejak kapan kalian?

Mello : Kapan mulainya nih? Aku ada janjian sama Matt.

San+Forte+K : Ciye! Ciye!

Mello : wong aku janjian mo ke toko senjata! Mo beli senjata biar bisa balas dendam sama K! (glare)

Michiru : K-san! Kami gimana dong? Masa' kita diuekin?

K : Eeeeeeh? Kan sekarang jadwalnya karakter Death Note. Bukan Zombie Loan! (treak2 gaje)

Chika : Okelah kalau begitu! Kita pulang dulu!

Michiru : Zarame-sama! Ayo pulang

Zarame : Ya!

Ryuk : Che, masa kalau di depan cewek itu kamu jadi lucu sih? Padahal kau kan shinigami tingkat 2

Zarame : Berisik! Sudah! Kita pergi dulu!

-suasana menjadi sangat hening-

San : Ok! Kita tanya jawab aja ya!

From Mell Jeevas

Untuk Mello:

# Mello suka sama Matt, kan? kok gak jadi cewek aja? Mello kan cantik!

# Mello ngapain aja selama jadi mafia? kedudukannya apa?

# Di Rusia ama Chicago itu, ada mafia, kan? yang di Rusia namanya apa? terus pekerjaan mereka apa aja?

# Kalau Matt gak lamar Mello, mending Mello aja yang lamar Matt. Matt itu playboy loh, ntar saya rebut! mau?

# Menjelang kematian, Mello menelpon ke anggota SPK, kan? sebenarnya, Mello mau bantu Near nangkap Takada itu karena Mello suka Near, kan? Ayo ngaku! Mello selingkuh!

# Apa kalimat terakhir Mello untuk Matt sebelum ninggalin Wammy's House?

# Apa merk coklat favorite Mello? boleh ngirim lewat wesel sama saya, gak?

# Tempat favorite Mello di Winchester selain Wammy's House apa?

Mello : Wah nama kita hampir sama nih (^_^) saya bisa kasih jawaban dengan jujur tanpa mencontek *?*

Aku su...su... SUKA SAMA MATT! –blushing-

Selama aku jadi mafia, posisiku itu sebagai pembuat rencana gitu deh!

Waduh! Aku lupa nama kelompok mafia-nya! Tapi yang jelas mereka semua menghormatiku melebihi ketuanya sendiri.

JANGAN REBUT SEME-KU! i can't live with out him!

Aku gak suka sama Near! Itu fitnah! Siapa yang nyebarin? Biar ku mutilasi dia!

Kalimat terakhirku itu gini... "Matt, walau raga kita terpisah jauh... tapi hati kita selalu dekat... kalau kau rindu pejamkan matamu... dan rasakan aku... kekuatan cinta kita takkan pernah rapuh terhapus ruang dan waktu... percayakanlah ketulusan ini ... dalam ketulusan kata AISHITERU MATT" Gya! Jadi malu ah! (blush)

Merk cokelat kesukaanku itu Cadburry dan Wonka. Tapi Van Houten juga enak. Kalau mau beli, PAKE DUIT SENDIRI DONK! GUE LAGI KANGKER NIIIH! (kangker= KAntoNG KERing)

Saya suka jalan-jalan di taman kota Winchester

K : Giiile! Panjang amat jawabannya Mello! Tapi gak apa2 yg penting para readers semua terhibur walaupun ceritanya sedikit agak ngawur! (logat parto)

San : Kei-san, aku tertarik sama orang itu (nunjuk L dan B)

K : Heeeh? Emanganya kenapa?

San : Mereka mirip kan sama aku

K : Oh iya! Bener! Mirip bgt! Jangan-jangan kalian saudara! OMF Jeevas!

B : Tapi kan nama aslinya San Xerardo jauh bgt sama kita. gw Birthday, si L kan Lawliet (=_=a)

L : Yah gak mungkin lah! Kita berdua sodaraan ama ntu cewek (kesambet ape lu L? Ngomongnya betawi bgt)

K : Tapi bener-bener mirip lho!

Icchan : Kalian berdua suka makanan manis tapi gak gemuk

L : Itu namanya kelebihan. Biasanya di dunia ini hanya sedikit yg seperti kita. Btw, kok Icchan ada disini ya?

Icchan : Eh iya! Daku kan gak boleh ikut acara ini soalnya M. Tapi M kan dibagi menjadi 2. Ada M Hen*ai, dan M cerita yg serem, dll. Gitu...

L : inikan acara M H

Mello : yang bener MK/ Mihael Keehl bwahahahaha *hentaiglare?*

K : betul! Ini acara khusus Mihael Keehl. (bela Mello)

Near : Kenapa sih pas giliranku pendek bgt?

Icchan : DL

L : ada yg nyebut nama saia (muncul tiba2)

Light : shut the f%&(# up! Ryuuzaki! You son of b&%$# !

L : harusnya kau yang diam Light! Kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahu pada yang lain kalau semalam kau mem-piiiiip- aku

K : OMF jeevas! –piiiiiip- yg di sensor itu apa ya?

San : -piiiip- bukannya itu ya?

Forte : rape?

K : *nosebleed*

San : *makan cake*

L : *pelototin Light*

K : *gambar doujinshi L X Light (L jd seme, Light jadi uke)

San : Oh my god! Kawaii! L jadi seme! Light jadi uke

Light : Whaaaat the f&%$? Gue yg perfek , cowo bgt, tampan, tidak sombong , rajin menabung dan cawokah pisan ini masa jadi uke?

L : cicing! Tampiling ku aink siah! Dasar! cawokah akut!

Light : Celeno! Urang teh nteu ngomong cawokah! Tapi cowok macho! Wkwkwkwkwk

L : Light-kun cileupeung!

Light : ... (aing? Cileupeung?)

K : kok jadi gaje gini ya? oh iya! Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang kami tidak tampilkan karena sudah berkali2 di ulang. Jadi bagi Readers semua, maaf kalau pertanyaannya ga dimuat (^_^"")

San : makin gaje aja nih! Kita tanya jawab lagi yuuuks!

Dari Al-chan: Wew gmana sih caranya biar tetep lurus perutnya

Kok kamu doyan amat ama coklat apa enaknya...(padahal juga doyan)

Aku pengen liat kamu pake kebaya ^O^

dan aku ini penggemar beratmu...

Mello : waah (sparkle eyes) penggemarku banyak ya! tapi kok pertanyaannya rada... aneh? Masa gue disuruh pake kebaya?

Matt : Kei-san, bikinin dong!

K : nanti! Kapan-kapan gue upload ke Deviant Art. (thumbs up!)

Mello : WTF? STFU! Eh! Al-chan, caranya biar perut tetep lurus itu, kau makan cokelatnya yang dark. Jangan yang biasa. Biasanya sih yang dark lemaknya lebih sedikit daripada yang biasa. Dan katanya sih khasiatnya kita dapat terhindar dari penyakit jantung! OK?

Matt : Ah elah! Lu matinya juga serangan jantung!

Mello : kan itu karena Takada sialan itu nulis namaku di deathnote! Kok Matt jadi bloon gini ya?

Matt : kan pas lu mati, w udah mati! Lu kali yang bego!

Mello : ngomong apa lo a*j*n*! (it means dog :P)

Matt : oke! Fine! Kita putus!

Mello : Ok! Fine! Gua udah muak sama lo! Dikit-dikit berantem mulu! HAH!

K : lho kok pada berantem gini? Udah lah, kalau gitu kita panggil bintang tamu aja deh!

Kita sambut! Megurine Luca!

Luca : halo semuanya!

Semua (kecuali MT dan ML) : WAAAH! Luca!

L : Luca! I LOVE YOOUUUU!

Sayu : Hideki! Teganya kau!

L : kan dia (Sayu kabur) SAYUUUUU!

Lalu Ryuuzaki dan Sayu kejar2an gaje.

Ryuuaki menarik tangan Sayu

"Sayu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Hideki! Apakah kau lebih memilih Luca yang lebih perfect?" tanya Sayu dengan menitikan air mata

"Say... kenapa kamu jadi cemburuan begini? Padahal sebelumnya pun kamu gak kayak gini kok!"jelas Ryuuaki

"Aku cemburu karena Fgmu banyak! Aku sering khawatir kalau nanti kamu akan direbut oleh wanita lain!"seru Sayu

Tanpa pikir panjang pun, Ryuuzaki langsung memeluk Sayu dari belakang. Memeluknya dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu ia memutar tubuh Sayu yang awalnya membelakanginya secara perlahan. Dan menatap kedua bola mata coklat yang indah. Rambut hitam panjang terurai.

Ryuuzaki mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah sang pujaan hati. Wajah mereka memerah seakan baru pertama kali mereka melakukan ini.

"aku mencintaimu, Sayu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" kata Ryuuzaki pelan

"Hi...hideki...aku juga mencintaimu... tapi aku cemburu"kata Sayu. Sedikit demi sedikit, air matanya menetes.

"Sayu...umph.."

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Sayu memulai permainan lidahnya. Ryuuzaki juga kelihatan tidak mau kalah. Ia mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut Sayu dengan lambat tapi pasti.

(author gak jago bikin beginian T_T)

Ryuuzaki mulai meraba-raba bagian tubuh Sayu. Permainan mulut Sayu mulai tidak stabil dan akhirnya menghentikan ciuman tersebut.

"Hideki!"seru Sayu

"ada apa Sayu?"tanya Ryuuzaki

"Jangan disini"jelas Sayu

"Oh, iya" jawab Ryuuzaki. Baru sadar kalau selama ini ia dan Sayu di sorot kamera. Close up lagih!.

K : ano, L-san? Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini.

Mello : Gak apa-apa! Kan bisa jadi tanyangan s** education! (tampang mesum)

Matt : Ih! Mells genit!

Mello : (tembak Matt pake senapan)

Near : (muncul tiba2 ) udah, jangan berantem, berantem kan ga baik. Dosa lho!

Mello : GYAAAAAAAAAAA ada tuyul! Kaboeeeeeeeeer!

K : eh! Ada pertanyaan baru! Mau jawab? Mell?

Mello : yah pasti lah (ngos2san)

K : dari caffarienne

Boleh ikut kasih pertanyaan? Untuk Mihael Keehl alias Mello 'kan?

- Kalau seandainya kamu diraep sama Matt, apa reaksimu? *fujoakut*

- Kalau seandainya Matt, Light, L dan yang lainnya bilang kamu cantik, gimana?

Monggo... di jawab! _

Mello : pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kalau di rape sama Matt pasti aku seneng dan mau nambah dong (jari telunjuk ke mulut dan mata sayu2 SEXY!)

K : Mello... =_=

Mello : kalau yang lain bilang gue cantik, gue tulis nama mereka di deathnote. Kalau Matt, gak apa-apa sih. Hehehh (blush)

San : Mello mesum nyan...

Forte : kalau gitu, kita pergi aja, aku takut kamu di rape sama Mello. MABUUUR!

-San dan Forte hilang seketika-

K : Saaaaan-chaaaaaaaaaan! Jiahh dia kabur. Gimana nih! Masa MC-nya gue doang?

Matt : ok! Ane yang jadi mc aja! LANUTGAN

Mello : ah! Kemaren ane gagal pertamax

Matt : ane kemaren dapat 7 cendol! Bikin thread yg isinya foto mello pake bikini (nosebleed)

Mello : ane kasih bata merah lo!

Matt : OH TIDAAAAK'

K : eh! Baru masuk pertanyaan baru nih! Dari michaelalbanearkeehlbeyond !

Mello ! ayo tanding lari 100m sama aku! mau gak XD (*di geleng)

2. Mello! aku punya foto NearxMello Yoi di hpku ada ebih dari 500! gimana? XD

3. Mello! aku benci Matt! aku lihhat fotonya saat googlenya di buka, jelek+aneh=ancur XXD(di gampar bergilir Matt lovers(?))

4. Mello! gimana perasaan dalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam hati, kpn Near? gimana? gimana? gimana? jawab jawab jawab! XD ayolah!

5. Mello, apa maksudmu saat bilang kalau kamu benci pada Near tapi tak bisa membunuhnya? kesannya kan jadi... AAAAAAAA KYYYYAAA ,so sweeeeet, (teriak Gaje)

6. Mello, aku pnya cokelat di rumah nganggur, gimana? gigi Alba bolong-bolong nih XXD

7. Mello! aku pernah baca fic orng, judulnya Alexander River Keehl, di ceritanya, diem2 Mello ngehamilin Near sebelumnya pacaran diem2 3 tahun hasulnya... *&^%$%^%^%KTJ!~~~, gmana? XXD, Alba sampai mimisan bacanya sampao2 daun sirih ibuku di petik smua XXD(di gampar)

Mello : astaghfirullah! Panjang amat!

Gue males tanding lari ama lo!gue udah capek di kejar2 sama fudanshi gila! Eh lu punya foto NearXMello? Apus aja! Yg itu palsu! Yg bener MelloXNear (sama aja gembleng!)

Kenapa kamu benci Matt sayang? Bagiku dia itu sempurna. You are amanjing eh! Amazing just the way you were *?* dulu aku suka padamu, dulu aku memang suka! YAYAYA! Dulu aku gila padamu dulu aku memang GILA YAYAYA! (lahh?)

Ngapain saya mikirin tuyul albino itu?

Iya w emang pernah bilang kalau gue itu benci sama Near, tapi gue takut di hajar sama L.

Near kan adek kesayangan L

Gigilu bolong? Gue saranin pakai pasta gigi PAKRADENT dijamin semua gigilu ilang! (laah?)

WHAT THE ? ane gak pernah punya pikiran buat nge rape si albino itu! (ane pernah kepikiran bwat nge rape Sayu, tapi takut di hajar sama L krena ngerebut bini orang.

L : WTF? Lu kepikiran mau nge rape bini ane? Kurang ajar ente! Ane lempar bata merah baru tahu rasa lo! Ane apus akun kaskus lu!

Mello : jangan om! Peace gan!

K : (nulis di dn) M-I-H-A-E-L K-E-E-H-L selese! Mello mati dalam posisi 69 waktu 3sum sama Near dan Matt 5 hari lagi! Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk bwahaahah gara-gara lu San-chan pergi!

Mello : Matt! Tembak Kei!

JDOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!

* * *

Acara tidak dapat di teruskan karena sang author ko'it gara2 di tembak sama Matt (s cuit)

K : ane normal gan!

Episode berikutnya :

Semua chara di campur! Buruan! Kirim pertanyaan lewat review secepatnya!

Pertanyaan ter kocak akan di tampilkan!


	7. episode 7 : last episode

Talkshow with death note characters

Episode terakhir

=======;;;==

K : ok, langsung aja ke inti... ACARA KAMI GAK BAKAL DAPET IZIN TAYANG LAGIIII!

Light : akhirnya... acara menyebalkan ini mampus juga

K : kata produser, acara ini terlalu gaje dan mengandung hint-hint yaoi yang gak pantas dibaca oleh orang kece karena humor disinii juga garing-garing

Icchan : otsuke resama deshita~~ saya berhenti... karena saya udah gak betah di fandom ini lagi...

K : teganya dirimu! Tapi saya juga sekarang sibuk... soalnya banyak kegiatan ngisi acara di tempat lain...

L : bilang aja situ males bikin fic lagi! Situ kan bikin doujinshi sekarang

K : betewe... laptop lama ane juga dirampok... jadi semua data fic yang sudah ane bikin dengan susah payah hilang sudah semua QAQ (seriusan!)

Icchan : sampai jumpa Kei-san! Saya ada tawaran ngisi acara di fandom black butler

K : =v= saya juga kayaknya ada tawaran ngisi acara di fandom hetalia dan durarara

L : kei-san jahat ih (gigit saputangan punya light)

Light : (narik saputangannya)

L : (meringis karena giginya copot semua)

Light : (sweatdrop)

Misa + near + Mello : (nyanyi lagu ACUTE )

Apanyambungnya coba?

K : jadi saya hanya bakal jawab beberapa pertanyaan aja ya! Btw, psikopat udah bubar soalnya pada ilang semua (?)

+===+ krik... kepotong iklan

Promosi iklan permen hetaremizz

Alfred : ini pensil... ini masakannya Arthur... daripada makan ini ... mendingan ngepiiip Arthur!

Arthur enak! Arthur enak! Wkwkwkw

Piiip

Miku... kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Kaito! Kamu itu ... apa susahnya ngomong? Grepe-grepe gak pernah! Cipok-cipok gak pernah

Miku... AKU INI HOMO! MAHO! LO NGERTI GAK! GUE ITU TIAP MALEM NGEf**k SI LEN!

Miku : wat da~~~

Piip

Become one with mother Roshia da~~~ or else... BZZZT

Pip

Pake BY! Ini gimana? Banyak sekali yang korupsi disini

Yah, mungkin karena... MEREKA ITU TERTUKAR?

Saksikanlah! Sinetron gak jelas buatan thegajeholic studio

"MENTRI YANG DITUKAR" segera di layar tancap anda

=======_=a

K : ok kita mulai lagi... betewe, iklannya edan2 semua ya? Ngelarang kita tampil, tapi iklannya ada unsur mahonya juga tuh

Taka : YAAAAA! SAYA KOK GAK DIPANGGIL-PANGGIL SIH DARITADI? SAYA KAN BINTANG TAMU!

K : LAH! APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA KAMU! KAMU KAN UTAULOID! HARUSNYA DI FANDOM VOCALOID!sesat

Taka Oktavian (numpang promosi) : TAPI AKU KAN VOCASELF KAMU!  
K: TAPI KAN BEDA FANDOM! SANA BALIK KE BAPAKMU YANG AWESOME ITU

TAKA : BAPAKKU ADA 2... ada bapak dan papa

K : WTF! Bapakmu 2? Saya shock!

Near : ah, mello! Hentikan

K : (melirik ke Near)

Mello : tapi tanggung nih! Lagi enak!

Near : MELLO! HENTIKAN! AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT!

Mello : aih! Bentar lagi kelar! OMG! YESS!

Near : JANGAN MAKAN GURITA HIDUP-HIDUP! JIJIK LIHATNYA!

K : gue kira apaan? Tapi kalau dilihat2, Near itu moe ya?

(phedo mode on)

Light : udah kita lanjut aja acaranya...

Etto... pertanyaan pertama dari Earl Yumi Trancy

buat Light:: Light? kenapa kamu nggak mati aja? XDa saya suka sekali melihatmu menderita karena bang Ridho Roma..(?) *digaplok Light's Fg*

L:: Kamu kok mukanya horror amat sih? Sekali-kali peluk saya dong.. kamu kayak Panda nyasar sih.. ohya, buat Sayu,,, sini-sini,,, ikut kakak, kakak mau jual kamu jadi TKI.. *PLAAK*

Matt:: I lophe nyu! HYAAAAA! *cekek matt pake gundam near*

Kapan putus dari Mello? kalo udah putus, telpon saya ya.. ketik REG spasi NIKAHIN SAYA kirim ke RT setempat. Saya tunggu pinangannya! Huwehehehe.. (?)

Mello:: Bagi coklatnya dong! *nodong pake jeruk onta (?)*

Near:: "..."

krikkk.. krikk.. krikk

Angin menyapu lantai.

hening.

Krikk, krikk, krikk...

Udah..saya cuma mau tanya itu... *Dihajar massa*

..

Bonus nih, saya mau sama K.. Kamu...

..gila ya? *Digaplok K*

RYUUKK! KAMU KOK GANTENG BANGET SIHH!

*muntah 5 galon*

Light : kok gue ngerasa gak enak yah? Dapet pertanyaan kayak gini? Nanti dibilang narsis lagi

Ok, aku yang luar biasa ganteng ini gak mungkin mati karena Ridho roma bby...

Karena DIA YANG AKAN TERPESONA DENGAN KETAMPANANKU! HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA

Misa : nyebut woy!

Light : oh iya... astajim... ok lanjut... WOY RYUUZAKI!

L : (pelongo-pelongo) oh iya... maaf ..

PERTANYAAN MACAM APA INI? TENTU SAJA AKU MAU MELUK CEWEK SEPERTIMU! Sini! Ta' peluk!

K : (seret Sayu dan lempar ke arab biar jadi TKI)

Matt : hoo terimakasih ^^ yah, aku memang dikasih ketampanan seperti ini... alhamdulillah ya... sesuatu ahihihihihihi nanti yah kalau udah cukup umur... saya gak suka yang loli soalnya.. saya sukannya oppai (? Maaf...)

Nanti setelah kamu cukup umur, aku akan langsung masuk ke kamarmu~ LANGSUNG KAWIN AJA YA? AHIHIHIHIHI

Mello : WANI PIRO? (nodong pistol)

Near : saya emang kayak hantu... transparan... (?)

K : wah saya dapet pertanyaan (liat kartu pertanyaan) WUT! YA IYALAH! KALAU GAK GILA GAK MUNGKIN BISA BIKIN FIC GILA INI!

Ryuuk : wah teganya dirimu! Aku dibilang ganteng! (nangis)

Light : kalau di dunia shinigami, ganteng tuh artinya jelek dan jelek artinya ganteng

Misa : ih Light jelek deh

Light : TEGANYA KAU! KITA PUTUS!

Misa : (hening)

Taka : yook kita lanjut!

Pertanyaan berikutnya dari Lee Hyungseo !

Baru tau ternyata Light sama L bisa bahasa Sunda. Lieur... XDD

Btw saya juga punya beberapa pertanyaan.

1. Kenapa Light matinya harus di tangga? Kenapa gak di pelukan saya aja? *PLAK!*

2. Itu shinigami yang nongol di after story beneran Light? Padahal semasa hidup dirimu keren, kenapa jadi kumel gitu? XD

Light : heu euh atuh! Aing teh orang hegarmanah (deket rumah mode)

L : aih! Bohong kamu! Kamu orang jepara kan?

Light : nih orang makin bego aja ya?

K : wah saya juga gak tahu... tapi kayaknya iya deh... sejelek-jeleknya shinigami dimata manusia, makin ganteng di mata shinigami

Light : yoman! Gue kan ganteng

K : gak ada yg nanya!

Near : OK LANJOET!

Berikutnya dari Tahu Bacem, wah demen makanan indonesia nih kayaknya (sotoy)

Sayu:oi sayu gw punya foto lxmisa lho Gimane?stay in love? (bahasanye mantab)

Light:tolong gaya senarsis keong

ABG(?)!

Misa:napesih lo suka ama keong sembelit^dimutilasi light fg^ dia tuhkan narsis senarsis goa idup (?)

Sayu : ah... saya rela kok diduakan... setidaknya Ryuuzaki sudah beranggung jawab..

K : saya bikin pair LxSayu karena saya pernah baca dojinshi hentai yang isinya L dan Sayu lagi itu...

Ahihihihihi

Light : (goyang gayung) KEMANA~~ KEMANA~~~ KEMANA~~~

Misa : aku tetap mencintainya! Karena cintaku ini murni dari hati yang terdalam...

Alasan ke2 adalah karena kami sudah pernah itu...

K : silahkan cari doujinshi LightXMisa yg hentai yah!

Misa : kok kamu promosiin adegan romantis kita berdua sih?

K : karena mantab! (ancung jempol)

Near : aih... daripada ngomongin beginian, lanjut aja deh...

Dari Key Taurus

~Untuk Light npa seh u sdih banget saat L nikah sama Sayu, mereka kan cocok?

~Untuk Mello kenapa kau suka sama Mail Jeevas?

~Untuk Sayu dan L bayinya apa sudah lahir? :D...Cukup deh

Monggo dijawab...

Light : karena dia adalah adikku satu-satunya yang paling oenyoeh di dunia.. dan aku tidak rela jika Sayu nikah sama Ryuuzaki sialan itu (nangis sambil gigit saputangan)

Mello : ah, gimana ya?

Dia itu perfeksionis... baik, ganteng, sekseh, goglenya ituloh yang bikin geregetan XD serasa pengen langsung nyerang aja... apalagi cara mainnya itu bikin gak nahan

(cara main apa coba? Ahihihihi)

L : oh, udah lahir kok ^^ lucu sekali... Namanya Louie... matanya hitam seperti saya dan rambutnya coklat seperti sayu... saya senang sekali... serasa pengen kawin lagi (?)

K : ok lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya dari A Maxi

aku ada beberapa pertanyaan buat Mr. Qualish Wammy:

-Kamu mungut anak-anak jenius kayak Nate/Near, Mihael/Mello, Mail/Matt, Beyond/BB, Linda, F, K, anak-anak Wammy's house lain yang gak pernah disebut namanya dan yang paling terutama tentu Lawliet/L. Kamu mungut mereka dengan dasar hati nurani ato meraih keuntungan dari kecerdasan mereka? Jawab yang jujur ya, kek. #DiSniperSamaWatari

-Kamu kan dulu mungut dan merawat L sebelum menjadikan L detektif no. 1 dunia dan ngediriin Wammy's house, nah, setelah L udah terkenal, KOK BAPAK MALAH TURUN JADI BABU-NYA L? Apa... JANGAN-JANGAN BAPAK DI PAKSA SAMA L? KURANG AJAR KAU L! GA TAU TERIMA KASIH! #marah-marah ga jelas#

-Saya berharap bapak adalah kakek saya. Ada berapa banyak kakek-kakek didunia ini yang bisa mengasuh banyak anak yatim jenius, bisa nembak dari atas helikopter, dan bisa punya akses ke agen rahasia dunia seperti FBI dan CIA?

Watari : ehm... begini .. saya mungut mereka dari niat dari lubuk hati terdalam. Saya itu sangat prihatin dengan nasib mereka sebelum masuk panti. Tidak punya orangtua dan sendirian di pinggiran jalan yang dingin mencekam. Yah, saya rela dijadikan pesuruh oleh L. Saya sudah menyayangi L sudah seperti anak sendir. Jadi kebahagian anak adalah nomor 1 ^^

K : hiks... saya pengen punya ortu kayak Wammy-san... orangtua saya gak pernah pulang kerumah... (ini curhatan K )

Yah... sekian dari saya... hiks ini adalah episode terakhir dari saya.. hiks..

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan... hiks...

Bagi yang punya FB, hiks... add saya

.com/thegajeholic

twitter :

Keitazky

Deviant art : .

Mungkin ini fic terakhir saya...

Di FFN

Kalau ada yang masih mau baca fic saya, silahkan ke akun deviantart saya OK!

Saya bakal post beberapa fic gaje...

Cast

Kei Tazky

Icchan –chan

Light Yagami

Sayu Yagami

Amane Misa

Mello

Near

Matt

L

Watari


End file.
